


Ten Years

by mrtrashboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Post Season 8, Romance, Spoilers, blade keith, farmer lance, klance, slight langst, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtrashboi/pseuds/mrtrashboi
Summary: Ten years since Allura sacrificed herself for the universe. Ten years since Voltron lost their blue lion. Ten years since Coran lost the last closest family he had. Ten years since Lance lost his love.OrThrough the span of ten years, the former paladins of Voltron have been busy, keeping alliances, living personal lives, and whatever they do. Keith takes an extended break from The Blade and decides to visit a still mourning Lance.





	Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s Lance been up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully future chapters will be longer haha.   
> But, here’s the first chapter and also my first work here!  
> Hopefully I won’t lose motivation halfway through writing this story and stop.   
> But, enjoy~

Lance breathed in the warm summer air as he stepped outside, stretching and grunting when his back let out a loud pop. 28 and he was already sore in places he shouldn’t for another ten or twenty years. His blue eyes grazed over the garden, a smile dancing on his lips as he admired how the colors mixed and fit so well together. He then saw sight of his mother and stepped down from the porch, making his way over to where she was leaning over and watering some new plants they planted a few weeks back. 

“Hey Mama,” Lance greeted as he stopped next to her. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. “Why’re you out so early?” He asked, slight worry laced in his words. He was usually the first one up, watering the garden and making sure the plants were in good health.

“I just thought I would help out my son, I can tell your back isn’t taking all this well,” she told him, looking back down at the bright blue flowers she was watering. Lance let out a soft chuckle and gently took the watering pail from his mothers hands. She looked at him with a confused but also stubborn look.

“I’ll be okay, I rather like watering them every morning. They help start off my day nicely.” He started to water where his mother left off. She sighed and patted his shoulder. 

“You need to take care of yourself, hijo,” was all she said before making her way back inside. Lance sighed and stood up straight, running his hand through his brown hair. Damn, he needed a haircut, he was growing a mullet. Speaking of mullets, his mind drifted to the other former paladins. He hasn’t seen them since Allura last celebration. This year would be the tenth year mark. But, that wasn’t for awhile. They were all out in space, helping the universe. Pidge with her technology. Hunk with his food. Shiro with his husband, not really helping the universe, but they were busy together. Coran was on Altea, building new colonies. And Keith. Keith was with the Blade. Lance didn’t know much of what Keith was doing exactly, but he knew it was something good. He missed his friends. But, he had his family so he was content.

Once he finished the next few rows of flowers, he set the pail down and walked to the small shed. He decided it’s time to plant some more flowers, a small patch in the back corner of the garden seeming too empty for liking. So he grabbed a few packets of Tulip and Chrysanthemum seeds and made his way back outside. When he was in space, he never thought he’d be here, planting and farming. He always had thought he’d be somewhere bigger, more important. But, after Allura, he didn’t want that anymore. Sure, he loved going around and people recognizing him, eager to hear his story again. But, he was happy here. Right here, planting and gardening with his family. He wouldn’t want it any other way. When he reached the patch, he leaned down and started to plant the seeds, separating the two flowers. He soon heard the sound of two teenagers laughing and he looked up at his niece and nephew.

“Hey tio, need any help?” Silvio, Lances nephew asked as Nadia trailed behind him and smelled the flowers. Lance smiled and patted the soil a bit before standing up.

“Well, you could go and fill up the water pail for me,” he said, picking up and handing the object to him. He nodded and scurried off. Nadia then skipped up to him and smiled brightly. He leaned down and ruffled her hair a bit. “Hey kiddo.”

“Hi, the flowers look really pretty today.”

“You say that everyday.”

“I know,” she said and giggled, turning and catching up to her brother. Lance watched her go before standing up straight again. This is what he did now. Planted and stayed with his family. He was happy. But, there was always a missing part. He had a hole in his chest that couldn’t be filled, not even with all the flowers and all the time he spent with family. It’s been like this ever since he lost Allura. 

He missed her, everyone knew that. It was obvious. He loved talking about her, telling her story to everyone he meets. But, when he was alone, he couldn’t bear thinking too much about her. Things were easier when she was around. Lance had control of himself and he finally found who he was with her. He missed her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his family talking loudly and seemingly excitedly. He watched as Nadia and Silvio ran inside, his water pail being set outside the back door. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly made his way to his house. What could have his family so happy? He walked up the porch and opened the screen door. The first person he saw was Veronica, she looked at Lance and smiled brightly.

“Hey, your long-haired friend is here,” she said and Lance raised an eyebrow. Who? He made his way through the room, passing some of his family. Long-haired friend? A few people ran through his mind. One in particular made him speed up a bit. He saw his mom with someone, their back towards Lance. He stopped behind them, blinking and and studying them. He saw his mom peek over and smile brightly.

“Hijo, look who came to came to visit!” Her voice was bright and the smile reached her eyes. Lance watched as the person turned around and smile at Lance. Of course. Long-haired friend. 

“Hey Lance,” Keith greeted.


End file.
